Modern homes and apartments are typically provided with bathing facilities comprising a tub, a shower, or a combination thereof. In most instances the bathing facility is provided with an enclosure which prevents spray from the shower from escaping and possibly damaging the surrounding floor and walls. Heretofore, tub and shower enclosures have typically been undecorated, and have therefore been relatively utilitarian in appearance. Tub and shower enclosures, furthermore, typically lack sufficient provision for placement of items that may be used in a shower, but which should preferably remain dry, until needed, such as extra bars of soap, razors, towels, toiletries and the like.
Therefore, what is needed is a decorative accessory adaptable for use with a tub and shower, which accessory also provides for placement of items useable in connection with a shower, but which would preferably remain dry, at least until needed.